Sedang Apa?
by ShilaFantasy
Summary: Sssttt... jangan kasi tahu ya. Ada yang sedang nguping./Hmm, siapa? Kuramochi./Lho? Sudah biasa?/Tapi kalau Chris-senpai sama Tanba-senpai juga ikutan gimana?/Hayo?/Lagi nguping apa? Kayaknya lagi nguping kamar Miyuki deh.


"Kuramochi? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Tanba dan Chris yang malam itu sedang berjalan mengelilingi asrama untuk mencari udara malam. Begitu mereka pulang yang kebetulan melewati kamar Miyuki, disana ada Kuramochi yang kelihatan seperti sedang... menguping?

"Ah.. Chris-senpai.. Tanba-san.. Hahahaha..." Kuramochi hanya tertawa hambar begitu ditanyai. Gelagatnya yang mulai aneh membuat kedua senior kelas tiga itu heran.

"Kau terlihat aneh, Kuramochi. Katakan ada apa." Tanya Chris.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, senpai."

"Kalau kau ingin masuk, ya tinggal ketuk pintu dan masuk saja kan?" Tanba mendekati pintu seraya ingin mengetuk tetapi keburu dihentikan Kuramochi.

"Ku, kurasa jangan deh. Tidak enak kan mengganggu mereka." Kata Kuramochi.

"Ha? Bukannya malah biasanya kalian kekamarnya dan mengganggu malam tenangnya?" Tanba mengernyit melihat adik tingkatnya ini yang mulai kelihatan tak waras.

"Yah.. itu biasanya kan? Tapi tidak untuk malam ini karena latihan tadi membuat kita semua kelelahan."

"Lalu?"

"Yah.. saat aku jalan-jalan sebentar, tak sengaja aku melihat kapten. Awalnya aku ingin ikutan, tapi..."

* * *

**.**

**.**

"**Sedang Apa?"**

**Disclaimer: Diamond no Ace bukan punya saya**

**Warning: Pendek, Joke, Humor Gagal, GaJe(Tidak Jelas), OOC, sedikitnganu ;p ,**

**Rate: T (nyari aman sajalah)**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"A, anu.. Tetsu-san.."

"Hmm?"

"A, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Tanpa diberitahu bukannya sudah tahu?"

". . . ."

"Ya kan?"

"Tidak."

"Masa setiap kali kita melakukannya aku harus bilang padamu?"

"Kalau kau tak bilang maka aku tak tahu."

"Ng.. itu..."

"Ada apa, Miyuki? Kalau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu maka katakanlah."

"Ah.. kumohon Tetsu-san. Le, lebih baik kita hentikan saja ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Yah.. kau tak melihat betapa lelahnya aku?"

"Aku tak melihatnya."

"Tetsu-san.. kita sudah sering melakukannya dan seharusnya kau sudah tahu. Lagi pula.. latihan hari ini sungguh melelahkan. Kita juga sudah sedari tadi melakukannya."

"Karena itulah, semakin lama maka semakin menarik."

"Mungkin menarik bagimu, tapi ba, bagiku.."

"Dan?"

"A, aku sudah LELAH!"

"Jangan menaikkan suaramu pada senpai-mu!"

"Tapi, Tetsu-san.. AAHHH!"

"Hmm? Kenapa Miyuki?"

"Ti, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Hoo.. sepertinya aku mulai mengerti."

"Eh?"

"Kalau begitu aku ulang ya."

"JA, JANGAN! Uhh..."

"Hmmph.. benarkan.. _disini_.."

"Te, Tetsu-san.. kurasa kau salah mengerti tentang _itu_."

"Bukan ya? Jadi kalau bukan _disini_ berarti.. ah, _disini_ kan?"

"Ah! I, _itu_ malah buruk!"

"Ha? Bukannya bagus?"

"Tidak! Duh.. kupikir Tetsu-san sudah lebih baik dalam hal ini."

"Jadi.. maksudmu aku buruk dalam hal ini?"

"Ah! Ti, tidak. Bu, bukan itu maksudku."

"Ya sudah. Kita lanjutkan."

"Apa? Lanjut? Ta, tapi aku.."

"Tidak apa kan, Miyuki? Walau kau bilang lelah, sebenarnya kau pun masih kuat kan?"

"Tapi, Tetsu-san.."

"Kau hanya sedikit mengantuk. Aku berjani akan membuat kantukmu itu hilang dan kita akan bermain sampai pagi."

"Te, Tetsu-SAAAANNN..."

.

Kuramochi, Chris dan Tanba yang mendengar suara dari dua orang yang mereka kenali itu pun hanya bisa membeku. Tak sanggup untuk berkata apa-apa ._.

"Ku, kurasa sudah waktunya untuk istirahat." Chris membuka suara.

"Ya, kita harus kembali ke kamar masing-masing dan tidur untuk latihan besok." Ucap Tanba lagi dan Kuramochi pun mengangguk.

Mereka kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya masing-masing. Bersikap seolah tak mendengar apapun dan berharap latihan besok kan membuat mereka lupa akan malam ini.

"Semoga besok Miyuki masih kuat untuk latihan." Harap Kuramochi sebagai sahabatbaikuhuksetanuhuk-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dan, well~_  
_Kejadian sebenarnya_:

"A, anu.. Tetsu-san.."

Miyuki pun memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

"Hmm?"

"A, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Tanpa diberitahu bukannya sudah tahu?"

". . . ."

"Ya kan?"

"Tidak."

"Masa setiap kali kita melakukannya aku harus bilang padamu?"

"Kalau kau tak bilang maka aku tak tahu."

"Ng.. itu..."

Yang mereka lakukan berdua dikamar hanyalah sedang bermain shogi. Sebenarnya setelah Miyuki mandi ia berniat ingin langsung tidur karena merasa lelah atas latihan hari ini yang ternyata lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Ia pun bersyukur sepertinya tak ada tanda-tanda dari Kuramochi dan konco-konco yang akan datang mengganggu malam indahnya. Namun semua itu pun sirna saat suara ketukan pintu berbunyi. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang kapten yang ternyata mengajaknya bermain shogi, lagi.

"Ada apa, Miyuki? Kalau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu maka katakanlah."

"Ah.. kumohon Tetsu-san. Le, lebih baik kita hentikan saja ini."

"Kenapa?" Sang Kapten mendelik tajam.

"Yah.. kau tak melihat betapa lelahnya aku?"

"Aku tak melihatnya." Fokusnya pun kembali ke papan shogi.

"Tetsu-san.. kita sudah sering melakukannya dan seharusnya kau sudah tahu. Lagi pula.. latihan hari ini sungguh melelahkan. Kita juga sudah sedari tadi melakukannya."

"Karena itulah, semakin lama maka semakin menarik."

"Mungkin menarik bagimu, tapi ba, bagiku.."

Ya, bagi Miyuki ini sangat membosankan. Terlebih lagi sang Kapten yang sangat payah bermain shogi malah ngotot ingin main.

"Dan?"

"A, aku sudah LELAH!" Miyuki mulai merengek.

"Jangan menaikkan suaramu pada senpai-mu!" Kata sang Kapten Seido itu sambil menjalankan bidaknya.

"Tapi, Tetsu-san.. AAHHH!" Miyuki yang awalnya ingin protes lagi hanya bisa berteriak begitu melihat papan shoginya.

"Hmm? Kenapa Miyuki?"

"Ti, tidak ada apa-apa."

Sebenarnya Miyuki ingin bilang kalau langkah yang diambil sang Kapten sangat salah. Tapi ia tak bilang karena sebelumnya pernah Miyuki mau memberitahunya tentang kejadian yang hampir seperti ini. Namun, sang Kapten hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam mematikan. Sejak saat itu Miyuki tak berani lagi untuk mengomentari apapun pergerakan dari bidak sang kapten.

"Hoo.. sepertinya aku mulai mengerti."

"Eh?"

"Kalau begitu aku ulang ya."

Dengan santai sang Kapten pun mengulang langkahnya tadi dengan bidak yang lain.

"JA, JANGAN! Uhh..."

Miyuki semakin merasa tak enak. Langkah barusan yang diperbaiki malah ternyata lebih salah dari yang sebelumnya.

"Hmmph.. benarkan.. _disini_.."

"Te, Tetsu-san.. kurasa kau salah mengerti tentang _itu_."

Miyuki ingin sekali menjelaskannya tapi ..

"Bukan ya? Jadi kalau bukan _disini_ berarti.. ah, _disini_ kan?"

"Ah! I, _itu_ malah buruk!"

"Ha? Bukannya bagus?"

"Tidak! Duh.. kupikir Tetsu-san sudah lebih baik dalam hal ini."

"Jadi.. maksudmu aku buruk dalam hal ini?"

Sang Kapten kembali memandang Miyuki dengan tatapan mematikan yang pernah ia berikan sebelumnya.

"Ah! Ti, tidak. Bu, bukan itu maksudku."

"Ya sudah. Kita lanjutkan."

"Apa? Lanjut? Ta, tapi aku.."

"Tidak apa kan, Miyuki? Walau kau bilang lelah, sebenarnya kau pun masih kuat kan?"

"Tapi, Tetsu-san.."

"Kau hanya sedikit mengantuk. Aku berjani akan membuat kantukmu itu hilang dan kita akan bermain sampai pagi."

"Te, Tetsu-SAAAANNN..."

Miyuki sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin masuk selimut dan pergi kedunia impian. Bermain shogi yang membosankan dan mematikan(?) seperti ini sampai pagi benar-benar membuatnya sangat depresi berat.

**.**

**SELESAI**

**.**

* * *

**YAaahooo...  
Sudah lama gak kemari, akhirnya kesampean juga.**

**Cukup senang ternyata pilem si Eijun ternyata belom tamat, hohoho \^0^/  
Dan disini juga udah mulai rame~ fufufu..**

Kali ini si Eijun gak ada ya? uhu.. tapi disini ada si catcher jail ama si kapten lagi anuanu di kamar,  
memang sih anuanunya bosenin, ya gimana gak bosen kalo anuanunya itu main shogi.  
Maaf ya, bukan bermaksud. tapi saya memang gak tahu sama sekali tentang shogi.

Jadi, maaf ada salah, typo, kekurangan dan lain-lainnya.. kurang bagus, kurang seru dan kurang panjang juga!  
makasih udah mampir kemari.

**Ripiuwnya ya!**

**tinggalin jejak lho!**

**Yoroshiku onegashimasu!**

_**cilapantaci  
**_

_**eh!**_

_**ShilaFantasy**_


End file.
